My Wicked Way With You (Multi-Chaptered)
by savagepierce
Summary: She was here for one reason, and one reason only. She needed the sacrifice to happen, needed the moonstone, and needed Klaus Mikaelson to be off her back for good so she could leave, and never look back. Thats why she was here, that was the only reason she was here. At least, thats what Katherine Pierce continuously told herself...
1. Chapter 1

She was here for one reason, and _one_ reason only. She needed the sacrifice to happen, needed the moonstone, and _needed_ Klaus Mikaelson to be off her back for good so she could leave, and never look back. Thats why she was here, that was the only reason she was here. At least, thats what Katherine Pierce continuously told herself, even after she followed the Salvatore's around for a day, watching from afar, wrinkling her nose at their lackluster choice as a replacement for her. As if_ she_ could ever be replaced. Who the hell did they think they were? She couldn't deny the heated burn of jealousy in the pit of her stomach as she watched both Stefan and Damon fawn all over Elena Gilbert. She wasn't even as attractive as Katherine, she was so dull, _boring_, oh it aggravated her to no end.

Leaning against the bark over an over-breaching oak tree, she watched as Elena emerged in an ugly frock, a wannabe impersonation of how people dressed back in the day, "_Oh please,_ she looks like a tropical bird with it's wings clipped, flailing pathetically on the ground. Someone just step on her and put her out of her own pathetic misery." She growled under her breath, whereas she was dressed in skinny jeans, a purple camisole, and a fitted jacket that made her look sexy and desirable as always, she wanted to set the base of Elena's hoop skirt on fire, and with the harrowing stare she was aiming, she wondered idly if she could.

Damon was all but drooling when he saw her, Stefan stumbling over himself to take her hand. It was too much to watch, she left to find Isabel instead, making sure the plan was set for that evening, that the Gilbert device was in the right hands, and they could eliminate the tomb vampires once and for all.

The evening passed in accordance to her plan of course, even if it hadn't, Katherine would have had a back up, she never failed to get what she wanted. It wasn't until the end of the night that she found an opening too good to pass up.

Elena hadn't arrived home yet, but there was Damon, waiting for her, dawdling on her front porch, like a goddamn puppy dog. It made her want to be sick, and it was then that she was struck with an idea. Licking her lips, she took a bold step forward, fixing her normally sultry gaze into that of her doe-eyed doppleganger's. He needed to be taught a lesson, Damon Salvatore needed to learn that Katherine couldn't be replaced, he was meant to love and pine for _her_ all of eternity, not Elena.

"Damon?" She flitted her features into confusion, approaching him slowly where he stood. His eyes instantly lit up, Katherine groaned inwardly, it was a disgusting show of affection how badly he wanted her, _needed_ her. "What are you doing here?"

"Not the girl scout you were expecting?" Damon chuckled, crooked smirk in tow as he straightened, all the while, marveling at her appearance, azure eyes drinking her in. "I wanted...to thank you." He licked his lips, almost in the same fashion Katherine had.

"For what?" Katherine forced her gaze to lock on his, fixing him with all the pallor of a sweet-hearted Elena, she'd forgotten how blue and engaging his eyes were.

Damon lowered his gaze, as if searching for the perfect words to say, he wasn't used to lowering his guard, initially only here to show Stefan misery, he'd never expected Elena to become an obstacle for him, and yet here she was, making the normally witty, sarcastic vampire, at a loss for words. "Somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving. I wanted to thank you for that." He managed, eyes finally migrating back to her warm hues, referring to earlier that evening when Elena had been the one to get him rescued from the church.

Katherine had to restrain the bile that threatened to form in the back of her throat at how lovesick Damon was. "Your welcome." She'd stepped forward towards him, removing spite from her mind, she wanted to play, and Damon never ceased being fun to play with. Subtly, she bit her bottom lip, keeping her eyes locked on his as her form moved against his own, outlines brushing, lust, raw emotion, battling in Damon's pools of blue as his lips seemed to involuntarily lower towards Katherine.

She eschewed herself forward, showing only the slightest hesitance, channeling Elena as she bowed her head and parted her now moist pucker, the gap slowly ceased to exist as they molded twin flesh to twin flesh. A stirring deep in the chasms of Katherine's body urged her on, hand sliding upwards, spanning across his broad chest and ushering him forward, she deepened the kiss, thinking of so many years ago, when his love had been so pure, and only for her, and now she had to share it with Elena.

The fury only forced her to become passionate as she shifted her head, pulling Damon in with the intoxication of her poisonous kiss. She parted, only to sweeten the moment. "Lets go somewhere..." She made her voice meek, a tad unsure, willing Damon to believe her, on bated breath as she waited for his response.

Damon looked surprised, illuminated, and deep down, he'd felt a familiarity with the kiss that didn't fall in line with sharing it with Elena, and yet he couldn't linger on that now, he only ran a soft hand through her perfect hair, thoughts of Stefan far from his mind, and nodded, "Yes..yeah..." He kissed her sweetly once more before linking his fingers through Elena's and bringing her to his car.

Katherine grinned as she walked behind him, sinful, decadent, she'd tear him apart.

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The time it took from Elena's Gilbert's house to the Boarding House, 18 minutes, the time it took for Katherine and Damon to travel to his bedroom, 3 minutes, the time it will take for Katherine Pierce to irrevocably shatter Damon Salvatore's time at behest of her younger doppleganger? Remains to be seen.

Katherine kept the tentative, trepidatious act up all the way to Damon's bedroom, where her inner seductress threatened to emerge and break apart the facade she'd been building for herself the entire night, but she could keep the act up. As if to prove herself, she bit her lip timidly and tucked a stray piece of chestnut hair behind her ear. "Hey..we don't have to do this." Damon murmured, soft ascension as ran his hands warmly up and down her arms, confusing Katherine's mock shyness for Elena's hesitation. "No...no I want to Damon." She managed a sweet smile, urging her lips to encapsulate his once more as they worked towards his bed. Besides, Damon lied, they_ did_ have to do this, he didn't even believe his own words, the arousal warming in his jeans paid homage to that quite nicely. Katherine couldn't deny that she was excited to have sex with him once again, titillation more or less burning fire in her veins as they fell onto the smooth silken sheets of the male vampire's bed and she emitted a sheepish giggle.

She would have to restrain herself, because _Katherine_ would tear Damon apart in the bedroom, leave him a trembling mass and a quaking former version of himself. Where as _Elena_, would elate him, make him the happiest man in the world, but nearly satisfy him the way he deserved, Katherine would thin the line between the two of them, after all, by the time tomorrow came, he would realize the fantasy world he'd created for himself and it would all come crashing down around him.

Giggling, she pressed Damon down against his pillows, straddling his lower abdomen. "Elena..." He emitted a low groan, steeling himself for what he wanted to be the night of his life. She exchanged a glance with him, as if marking approval as she started her downward trial at his throat, monotonous, affectionate, and wet kisses spilling down from the joint of his jaw and neck as she journeyed,parting the buttons of his shirt to give way to the span of his broad, chiseled chest, which she wasted no time in slathering in the heat of her mouth. "God...you have no idea how long I've wanted this Elena..." It was like he couldn't stop saying his name, Katherine's nails dug unceremoniously sharp into his pec for a moment, longing to hear her name instead. "Ow, _kinky_, can't say I expected that." Damon's lips fled into an impish smirk as she flipped her over, hovering over top as he removed her shirt, his patience waning, attacking her chest with much more fervored kisses, across her voluptuous, supple breasts, freeing her of her bra with a swift moment.

Katherine covered her chest, god at this point she was _mocking_ Elena's innocence, "D-Damon..."

"Shh...you're beautiful." He whispered delicately into her ear as he nudged her arms down, taking each bud into his mouth, sucking voraciously, giving both equal attention before he continued his suspenseful trek down her flattened stomach, removing his own shirt somewhere along the way. Katherine whimpered impatiently as Damon slowly removed her jeans, she wasn't nearly as turned on as she would be playing the role of herself, but this was still Damon, he wasn't good at much, but his bedroom talents weren't lacking, a sharp reminder served as the jolt of his hot, fleshy tongue, ridged and turgid worked brilliantly inside of her deftly, and now soaked cunt. Her clit throbbed for attention which he quickly attended to with a suction made by his twin flesh, pale pink lips working incessantly on her pearl, Katherine's hands working her breasts as he sucked and licked at the delectable juices that formed from his expert tongue work.

"Jesus Damon..." She squealed in delight, curling her toes and arching her back, combing her fingers through his raven hair as she urged him back to her mouth and fumbled with his jeans. _I'm Elena Gilbert and I don't know how to take a boys pants off_. She muttered darkly in her mind.

But most of all, whether she wanted to admit to it or not, in the back of Katherine's mind, she so badly wanted this to be_ her_ show. Despite all that she'd said to Damon in the past, their was an incessant yearning for him buried deep within the chasm of where her heart used to be. The place that tethered her to life, served as an anchor to vitality, felt empty, and hopeless without Damon there to fill it. And yet she wanted him punished for replacing her that easily, for thinking that _Elena fucking Gilbert_ served as a liable replacement for_ her,_ Katerina Petrova. The anger coiled in her stomach, tightly bound, iridescent with the searing desire, like a cobra, willing to strike at the next source of prey, she snapped and turned Damon over onto his back, the trangression of removing the blockades between them, serving in presenting her with his large, thick, bulbous cock. Clear fluid emitting from the tip as he could barely contain his premature ejaculation.

Katherine deliberately made eye contact with him before leaning down to clasp his slick head between her lips, licking them indecently before Katherine lewdly licked her lips, drawing a gasp and almost a cool look of suspicion from the male, but in his pique of lust, not enough to make her stop. "E-Elena...Christ..." Was all he managed, surprised at her sultry outburst.

In awe of his strength, his turgid erection, Katherine hovered her soaked sex over him, dripping onto his member, rubbing her folds painstakingly across it and his shaft, closing her eyes for the moment of enjoyment, husky moans clawing their way from her throat, as if she was attempting to restrain them and then realizing Elena wouldn't. She's forgotten how big Damon was, how he filled her all the way to the hilt, and when she lowered herself down, he stretched her walls and sank inside of her body like a hand fit a glove, secreting more lubrication just to keep him within her tomb, quivering slightly with the tightness. Her lips fell agape in a perfect shape, thighs clenching, inner mechanics grinding gears to get Damon's dick pumping at a slow and easy pace as she rose and fell onto the large tentpole she had to work with.

"You're so perfect..." Damon had swapped their places once more, not complete with the exploration of her body, he wanted to ravish every inch, but also couldn't hold out down below as he timed his thrusts, crooning sweet praise into her ear,_ Elena_ felt flawless, _Elena's_ breasts were so supple, nipples erect and wanting._ No, you dumb fuck, Katherine is perfect, Elena is nothing_. Quiet realms of rage not heard to the Salvatore as he increased his speed, sub-consciously pinning what he thought were Elena's wrists above her head, sucking each nipple near raw, nipping playfully at the expanse of flesh that spread from each rosy circumference and then once more crashing lips to Katherine's for a fiery explosion of untouched chemistry.

Once both had met their rhapsody of a climax, rising and falling of an enormous explosion within, Katherine let her chest rise and fall languidly for Damon's viewing pleasure, slinging a leg between his as she let him pull her into his arms. "I...wow...Damon..." She attempted to be sweet, incredulous as she ran a light finger down the map of his jawline. "You never stop surprising me do you? You're everything I could want..." She let the words slur and fall off at the end, the beaming smile on Damon's face all she needed before she let herself fall into a mock sleep. Though the sex was far from anything she'd need to be physically exerted, given that Damon had gone "easy" on Elena. God it was making her want to puke.

Once she was satisfied Damon was in a deep stupor, she spilled out of bed, drawing a robe around her, she pondered for a moment on what to leave behind, a keepsake, a fond reminder for Damon's perfect night.

She found a piece of paper, and scrawled a short note.

_"That was quite the welcome back present. Are you that gracious to all the new girls in town? Oh, gosh, sorry, did I not tell you who I was? Hmm, well if it makes you feel any better. I'm sure Elena had an equally fun night, with your brother. Maybe Elena and I aren't so different after all."_

She tucked the picture of herself the Salvatore's had kept for so long beneath it, and sat it on the pillows, half smirk on her features as she stepped away, and one could swere, as she looked back, there was just the hint of love, unadulterated, pure, and complete love for the sleeping male.

But it was probably just a glimpse of the moonlight.

**Chapter 3 Coming soon!**

**And don't worry, Damon will get his ****_"revenge"_**** ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon stirred slowly from the deep druids of sleep, almost afraid to open his eyes and see that the night before had been nothing but a dream. Everything had been sanguine, perfection, sheer bliss, and he was never the man that could take those things and move forward. They came with pain and desperation. He allowed one lid to flutter open, blue orbs drinking in the empty space beside him, already feeling his heart drop in his chest like a stone. Snatching the letter left behind, Damon felt a lump blossom and harden in his throat, the words became blurry on the page, sheer rage and anger sniping through his veins, hissing, crackling, and popping as a torrential storm of ire brewed from within.

_Katherine._

Tears welled slowly in his eyes, ashamed of the sign of fragility he harsh wiped them away, nails embedded in his skin harsh enough to draw blood before he threw the paper to the ground. Storming about his room, his arms became propellers of destruction, knocking over his dresser, fist smashing through the window pane, littering the floor with fragments reminiscent of his despair.

Teeth gritted, hands clinging to the wood surrounding the glass, he would pay her back for this, for coming into his life and ruining it all over again. How could she do that to him? Katherine had done some horrible and twisted things in the past, but this was so far over reaching. So far out of her way to torment him. Sliding down to the floor, Damon buried his face in his hands, striving to put the pieces together. There had to be a reason, besides Katherine just being a psychotic bitch, there had to be some sort of over-arching desire that she was attempting to glean. And then it hit him.

Katherine Pierce was_ jealous_.

Within moments Damon had regained his natural state of devilry, his lips manuevering into their trademark smirk as he left his room and headed towards the kitchen. Gathering their stash of vervain and ropes, as well as a few other choice selections. Jealousy he could work with, jealousy he could understand. Because it meant that deep down in that fucked up skull of hers, she still had feelings for him, and that meant that Damon could destroy her just like she'd done to him. He felt nothing in that moment but the sheer will of revenge. Vengeance to hurt her, and also the softness that would always be there for her underlying, the want for Katherine to just cave into him.

He'd make sure that happened this time, that she'd be begging for Damon by the end of the night, and then he'd leave her to mop up the pieces of her own shattered heart this time around.

It didn't take long to track her down. The female vampire tended to leave a natural trace of where she'd been, left devastation in her past. He worried that she'd gone after Elena, but knowing Katherine she'd leave that torture for last. He discovered she was staying in an old abandoned estate not far from the edge of town, and snuck in the front door late at night, watching her all day, waiting and watching for when she became docile, asleep. He had one chance to do this and he couldn't fail. Quiet as mouse, the male slipped into the house and up the stairs, tottering outside her door, admiring how she could seem so soft and sweet in her state of slumber, but when awake she reveled in masochism.

The thought of what she'd done resonated within him again, fucking her, toying with him, making him think she was Elena. It stung him deep down and brought him forth, stabbing her with the vervain syringe several times, knocking her out cold.

Then he waited.

And waited. When Katherine finally stirred, her look of shock was priceless, stripped down to bare essentials, wrapped in ropes, vervain searing her skin. He licked his lips and groaned, the strenuous actively making her breasts heave, a stirring in his pants solicited the want he had for her even after all these years, even after that. Still, he focused.

"Katherine." He hissed, pure venom on his lips.

Her gaze was angry, just as angry if not more, and it was then that Damon realized how much the woman was truly hiding, and for once, it gave him all the power.

"That wasn't very nice of you. I know you're jealous of Elena, I mean why wouldn't you be? She's the new and improved version of you. But _pretending_ to be her? That's a little.._.stalkerish_ don't you think? If you wanted more sex…you could have just asked for it." The male quipped, his fingers sliding along the length of her arms, jerking her forward so he could rest her against the foot board.

"Shut up Damon. You were so pathetic too. _Elena…oh Elena_…" She mocked him coldly. A flicker of distaste on Damon's features, he gripped her arm tight in a vice-like grip, withdrawing a wince from the girl.

"Now, now Katherine, remember who has the power here." He hissed, moving into her, nose to nose, his eyes flickering to her pouty lips for a mere second, and she felt it too, he felt the heat, and the scent…god that scent, so delicious. "Seems like_ someone's_ happy to see me." He smirked naughtily, fingers creeping oh-so-slowly down her midriff, just barely running down the seam of her folds, Katherine trying deliriously hard not to succumb to his touch. Damn this felt good.

"I'm going to take you to your _edge_ Katherine…I'm going to make you ache for me, make you clench and undulate and _scream_ for me…and when you think it's over…I'll start again, and then, when you can't possibly take it anymore, I'll leave you here, broken and stuck with your piteous self." He hissed, husky and hot in her ear, fingertips ghosting the line of cleavage before he pressed a vervain leaf to her stomach and watched her squirm.

"Come on now Katherine, show a little restraint, you're practically in _heat_." His grin grew, loosening the ropes, he pulled her legs apart, as well as her arms, ridding the vervain from between them, he wasn't going to torture her with pain. His mouth fluttered down her neck, her breasts, her midriff, tongue running deliciously across both of her inner thighs, nose grazing her sex, inhaling her succulency. Katherine's eyes were half shut, both in delirious want for him, and extreme anger at being caught unaware.

"I hate you Damon Salvatore." She hissed through gritted teeth. "I hate you too Katherine Pierce." Amusement, and affection brimming in his hues, mirrored in the female's own before both glances disappeared and both vampires were left in their constant tug-of-war match.

**Chapter 4 coming soon, reviews appreciated~**


End file.
